1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic operation method for setting temperature coefficients of digital pressure gauges, specifically to an automatic operation method that increases the efficiency of obtaining pressure gauge temperature coefficients, so as to save time consumed by setting temperature compensation of pressure gauges, reduce costs of both equipment and operation and improve the practical effects of the device.
2. Description of Related Art
The pressure gauge which holds temperature compensated feature, can effectively correct the influence of temperature on a pressure measurement. As a result, more accurate measurement is provided.
For temperature compensation, a temperature-controlled chamber is provided and several pressure gauges are set inside the chamber. A computer connects to each pressure gauge by communication interfaces for controlling the temperature-controlled chamber and changing the temperature. The temperature of the temperature-controlled chamber is increased or decreased to a certain value and the pressure value measured by each pressure gauge changes as the temperature change. Then the computer stores temperature compensation coefficients obtained from each pressure gauge into the memory of the pressure gauge through the communication interfaces. Thus the pressure gauge has the feature of temperature compensation so as to reduce the influence of temperature on the measured pressure value during measurement.
However, the operation of above temperature compensation approach is quite inconvenient in practice. The connection between the computer and respective pressure gauge, as well as the arrangement of each pressure gauge in the temperature-controlled chamber is troublesome and time-consuming. Thus the cost is increased. There is still a space for improvement.